Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Winzel14
Summary: Todo inicia con la decisión de cambiar; Lapis cambia pero ella podrá trasmitir este sentimiento a alguien más. Toda una historia de traición, amor engaño para llegar a un nuevo comienzo (imágenes son de mi propiedad) disfruten porque el cambio solo llega cuando se decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, espero que hayan estado bien; aquí traigo por lo que he trabajado todo este tiempo.**

 **enserio me gusto esta serie así que decidí escribir esta fic saga**

 **Steven universe no me pertenece es de Cartoon Netword y Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

Lapislázuli ya no podía más contener la fuerza de su prisionera; desfusionarse era la única manera para que lapis pudiese descansar y recuperar más fuerzas.

Pero si lo hacía iba a dejar de que Jasper escapara y atacará a Ciudad Playa, Las Cristal Gems y en especial a su pequeño amigo Steven.

Era eso lo que impedía que Lapislázuli se desfusionara

"Si luchas más solo me estarás dando más fuerza" dijo Lapis tratando de hacer que Jasper se tranquilice y la deje descansar un poco.

"Ya no me trago ese cuento... se que lo dices porque ya te he debilitado" dijo Jasper presionando a Lapis para que le soltará

"Has lo que quieras..pero no te voy a liberar"

"Lo que quiera" dijo Jasper que sin pensar tomó la roca grande que más cerca estaba y empezó a golpearse para así lastimar también a Lapislázuli

"Para!.. ya... ya no puedo más" dijo Lapis casi soltando la fusión pero antes de que lo hiciese recordó porque seguía haciendo esto

"Casi funciona tu plan... he Jasper!"

"Jajaja" Jasper empezó a reír de la nada "tu sólo ayudas a los débiles porque sabes que tu también eres débil... y siempre lo serás porque eres un fraude una decepción y siempre seras eso; nunca lo podrás cambiar porque eres DÉBIL" dijo Jasper logrando desestabilizar a Malaquita lo cual provocó que se desfusionaran

Lapis se puso a llorar "Tienes razón... yo soy débil... no... no puede contenerte"

Jasper empezó a nadar lo más rápido que podía tratando de salir del mar antes de que Lapislázuli quisiera una revancha

Al salir a la superficie era ya de tarde; se aseguro de que las Cristal Gems no estuvieran cerca; al estar segura corrió escondiendose de la gente hasta salir de ciudad playa

Mientras tanto Lapis recapacito y decidió subir a la superficie para avisarle a las Cristal Gems sobre se derrota.

Lapis llegó a la puerta de la casa de la playa, lo pensó dos veces antes de tocar, la puerta fue abierta por la persona que más se alegraría de verla

"¡LAPIS!" Dijo Steven emocionado al ver a su vieja amiga la cual no había visto en meses

"¿que hace ella aquí; no era que mantenía a Jasper prisionera en el fondo del mar" dijo Perla al oír los gritos de Steven

"Por eso vine aquí... Jasper logró desfusionarse y ahora está suelta" dijo Lapis dando una escusa

"Y como sabemos que no la dejaste libre por tu voluntad" dijo Amatista señalando a Lapis

"De haberlo querido hacer ya la hubiera liberado hace mucho"

"Yo le creo a Lapis... ella estuvo protegiendonos de Jasper todo este tiempo... hizo lo que pudo" dijo Steven tomando la mano de Lapis la cual se lo agradeció con una sonrisa

"Steven tiene razón... deberíamos estar agradecidas por el esfuerzo que hizo Lapislázuli" dijo Garnet agradeciéndole a Lapis por su colaboración

* * *

Jasper ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando buscando a su compañera Peridot.

"No pudo haber caído tan lejos, debe estar cerca... supongo" dijo Jasper; en ese momento llegó a los maizales donde había caído la cápsula de Peridot

"Oh no... parece que su cápsula no resistió al golpe... Lastima ya me empezaba a caer bien esa gema" dijo Jasper al ver la cápsula de Peridot rota

"Oye estoy atrás tuyo" dijo Peridot la cual parecía muy cansada después de caminar por horas

"Mmm.. Lastima me caías mejor cuando estabas muerta... ¿ahora que harás... ya contactaste al planeta madre? "

"Trataré de hacer contacto" dijo Peridot desplegando sus dedos hasta convertirlos en una pantalla "Aquí peridot comunicándose con la nave nodriza renovación, respondan..."

"Aquí la nave nodriza del proyecto Renovación de la Guardería... que sucede...Peridot... habíamos oído sobre la caída de su nave... Están bien" dijo una Gema que recibió el mensaje

"Si.. si estamos bien... Justo sobre eso le iba a hablar General Hematite... necesitamos refuerzos... ocupamos que nos recojan antes de que las Cristal Gems regresen" dijo Peridot en tono preocupada

"Enviaremos una nave de rescate por ustedes... cambio y fuera" dijo el General Hematite

"Viene por nosotras" dijo Peridot a Jasper quien estaba sentada en una roca; Peridot se acercó para sentarse con ella pero cuando lo hizo Jasper la empujó y hizo que Peridot se sentara en el suelo

"Qué te quede claro que no somos ni seremos amigas... y cuanto tardarán en venir"

"Una hora si no hay problemas" dijo Peridot acurrucandose a si misma

* * *

"Y... que hay de distinto en el planeta madre?" Pregunto Perla a Lapis la cual estaba sentada con una manta en la pequeña sala junto con las Gems

"Todo... todo es distinto... la ropa, las casas, el transporte, la comunicación... nada es como yo lo recuerdo... incluso comen por diversión"

"¿comer? Y que cosas" dijo Perla dudosa

"No lo sé... hay muchas Gemas nuevas y de todo tipo... no todas trabajan para Diamante Amarillo"

"Diamante Amarillo la segunda hermana de las Diamante... ella esta al cargo... no lo puedo cree... al final logró lo que queria" dijo Perla preocupándose

"Porque ¿conoces a Diamante Amarillo?" Pregunto Amatista tratando de averiguar la preocupación de Perla

"Bueno... verás... hace mucho tiempo atrás... antes de la batalla de las gemas... yo trabajaba para Diamante Azul, la menor de las hermanas... yo era su mano derecha y Diamante Amarillo siempre venía a ver a su hermana y comentaba de que algún día ella iba a gobernar en el planeta natal..."dijo Perla "pero cuando llegue a la Tierra me di cuenta que había mejores cosas que trabajar para Diamante Azul"

"Mmm... no estamos a salvo..." dijo interrumpiendo la conversación Garnet quien se veía algo preocupada

"¿Que pasa? Viste algo malo con tu visión futura" pregunto Steven

"Tenemos que ir pronto al lugar donde cayó la cápsula de Peridot... En marcha Gems" dijo Garnet levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta "si quieres, puedes venir Lapis"

"Yo... creo que si" dijo Lapis también levantándose y acercándose a las demás que estaban a punto de partir

* * *

"Perfecto ya llego la nave" dijo Peridot dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se abriría la escotilla pero en ese momento de entre los maizales aparecieron las Cristal Gems junto con Lapis y Steven

"Vamos Jasper no hay tiempo para perder con esas gemas" dijo Peridot jalando a Jasper a la nave de rescate

"Nooo... Están escapando" dijo Perla acelerando el paso para tratar de atrapar a las gemas del planeta madre; pero no las pudo atraparlas pues su nave ya había despegado

"Ahora que haremos" dijo Lapis mirando como la nave alejarse cada vez más

* * *

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

 **este fic también lo pueden encontrar en wattpad; sale igual que aquí.**

 **allí actualizare más rápido por cuestiones personales**


	2. Chapter 2: el planeta gema

**Hola como han estado espero que no se les haya hecho mucho la espera**

 **pero es más fácil para mi actualizar una vez por semana**

 **bueno no más espera**

* * *

Capítulo 2: el planeta gema

"Ahora que" dijo Amatista dirigiéndose a Garnet

"Y si regresan" dijo Steven tratando de animarlas pues no entendía cual era el problema de que se hayan ido

"Claro que regresarán con un grandes ejército..." dijo Perla desesperandose

"Yo lo haré, yo detendré a Peridot" dijo Lapis ofreciéndose para ir a la nave de las gemas del planeta madre

"Lapis no... no te vayas... resien acabas de venir" dijo Steven sujetando a Lapis

"Steven... te prometo que regresaré" dijo Lapis abriendo sus alas para comenzar a volar hacia la nave.

Llegó un momento en que Steven ya no podía ver más a Lapis ella se había perdido en el cielo estrellado

* * *

"Peridot; mi alumna estrella... me alegro de volverla a ver...¿que pasó era imposible que fallara?... estuve revisando los informes se la misión y todo parece estar en orden... Diamante amarillo ha estado esperando a que regresara... creo que quiere hablar con usted" dijo la general Hematita a Peridot quien se dirigía hacia el salón donde Diamante Amarillo la estaba esperando

"Mmm... supongo que debe estar emocionada... seguro que ya sabe que la misión salió más o menos mal... ella dijo que sería facil y yo falle" dijo Peridot la cual iba muy temerosa hacia donde estaba Diamante Amarillo pues no sabia que le diría sobre su derrota

Peridot abrió la puerta del salón y en el fondo estaba Diamante Amarillo, Peridot entró temerosa junto con Jasper quien parecía muy segura

"Di...Diamante Amarillo... pe...perdone por no... haber completado la misión" dijo Peridot temerosa

"No tiene que disculparse..."dijo con algo de sarcasmo Diamante Amarillo

"Debería pedir piedad de que no la ejecute" dijo abofeteado a Peridot

"Le... le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder" dijo Peridot arrodilladose

"Más le vale... y si vuelve a fallar... ni intente regresar o ya sabe lo que le espera" dijo Diamante Amarillo alejándose de Peridot para dirigirse a Jaspe

Peridot salió rápidamente del salón y cuando iba por el pasillo le golpeó una pequeña ola que la hizo entrar en una habitación oscura

"Detente ya... que no te das cuenta de lo que haces" dijo Lapis amarrado a Peridot con agua

"Qué... que quieres" dijo Peridot asustada todavía

"Ya no ataques la Tierra no te das cuenta... haces lo incorrecto"

"Lo incorrecto... solo dices eso para confundirme... no te creeré nada"

"Qué mentiras te han dicho" dijo Lapis presionando más a Peridot

"Mentiras..."dijo Peridot quedándose sin aliento

"Ah... lo siento... no era mi intención ahogarte" dijo Lapis soltando a Peridot la cual empezó a recuperar el aliento

"Mentiras... mentiras te han dicho a ti... con quien has hablado... con las Cristal Gems tal vez... ellas están en contra de la república del planeta Gema... son traídoras... ellas ayudaron a los humanos asesinos de Gemas"

"Estas muy equivocada... Los humanos no eran asesinos de Gemas... Las Gemas eran las que asesinaban humanos" dijo Lapis poniéndose cara a cara con Peridot

"Gemas asesinar humanos... que tonterías... además de seguro tu no estabas ahí cuando eso paso"

"Claro que si estuve... en un espejo... pero lo vi todo... y tu de seguro ni siquiera habías nacido"

"Pues... tal vez... creo que no... porque eso paso hace 5 000 años atrás... y yo pues nací hace 500 años"

"Entonces a quien le crees... a mi o a la República" dijo Lapis tomando otra vez a Peridot con el agua

"A... no lo se" dijo Peridot la cual cayó al suelo cuando Lapis la soltó.

Lapis salió volando de la habitación escabullendose de los guardias

En su vuelo casi choca con un guardia pero lo logro esquivar a tiempo

"Diamante Amarillo" dijo Jasper haciéndole una reverencia a Diamante Amarillo

"Oh... Jasper justo a la que quería ver... Tengo que felicitarla por su desempeño en la misión" dijo Diamante Amarillo elogiando a Jasper

"Pues... gracias mi señora"

"Sabes Jasper... quisiera... premiarte dándote un ascenso"

"Eso seria fantástico..."

"Mañana en la mañana deberás ir al puerto de despegue número 30 ahí estará esperándole una tripulación de élite y... Peridot, claro... Su misión será la misma renovar la guardería y... destruir a las CRISTAL GEMS"

"Así será mi señora" dijo Jaspe saliendo con una sonrisa malvada

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **¿que le ha parecido la trama?**

 **en el próximo capítulo podrán conocer a mis propios gemsonas**

 **Así que hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3: nuevas gemas

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, no se preocupen para la próxima actualizaré antes aquí**

 **Quiero enviarle un saludo a Conuk que el ha estado enviando saludos desde México; bueno un saludo para ti gracias por ser un fiel lector**

 **y para Komnenid que pregunta en donde queda Rose en esta historia; no te preocupes Rose será mencionada muy pronto y yo también creo que ella es una Diamante eso ya lo tome en cuanta pero gracias por tú comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y hayas decidido ayudar; sinceras gracias**

 **Bueno comencemos les describiré un poco los Gemsonas**

 **Ámbar:** un poco más alto que Amatista; es anaranjado; cabello corto usa el uniforme gema de Diamante Amarillo su arma es una daga

 **Natrolite:** unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Ámbar; es gricienta; usa el cabello corto viste una falda corta con el uniforme gema

 **el en próximo cap les dejaré un link de donde pueden ver la imagen de estos gemsonas; son propios míos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Nuevas Gemas**

"Comandante; hay comandante hoy se ve fantástico" dijo una gema gricienta a su compañera mientras subían en el ascensor hacia el puerto de despegue 30

"Natrolite... basta... ponte sería" dijo su compañero anaranjado

"Ámbar... no seas así... hace mucho que no hacemos esto..." dijo Natrolite tomando la mano de Ámbar

"Sueltame... sabes muy bien lo que paso"

"Todavía te molesta" dijo Natrolite soltando a Ámbar

"Sip" dijo Ámbar recuperando su postura; en ese momento se abrió la compuerta del ascensor

"Ellas son mis mejores agentes... Natrolite una de las pocas Gemas en poseer una Gema ubicada en el cuello, lo cual le da la habilidad de hipnotizar con la voz cuando canta y Ámbar una Gema dura para la pelea y muy hábil; su arma es una daga que posee un veneno que paraliza la regeneración de una gema" dijo Diamante Amarillo a Jasper presentandole a las dos Gemas que venían en el ascensor

"Estamos listos para cualquier cosa capitana Jaspe" dijo Ámbar en una posición de respeto

"Espero que esta vez sean más eficientes en la misión... y eso va para usted también Peridot" dijo Diamante Amarillo despidiendo a el equipo

"Suerte Peridot... espero que logre terminar el proyecto que inicie" dijo el General Hematite

"Hay no... esto es malo... esto es muy malo" dijo Lapis empezando a volar en dirección a la Tierra para así advertir a las Cristal Gems sobre el ataque que darían las Gemas del planeta madre

* * *

"Qué emoción... mi primer misión en serio" dijo Natrolite inspeccionando la nueva y mejorada nave que les habían asignado

"¿Qué? Nunca habías ido a una misión sería... ¿entonces como puedes ser una gema de élite?" Dijo Jaspe a Natrolite

"Ah... me refiero a una misión donde tenga que hacer varias fases y esas cosas casi siempre hago misiones de capturar... a veces las hago con Ámbar"

"¿Tu y Ambar son amigos?" Pregunto Jasper haciendo ruborizar a Natrolite

"Si... por ahora... solo amigos..." dijo Natrolite entristecida

"Él ... ¿te gusta?"

"Bueno... aun me... gusta... antes... hace mucho... teníamos una relación... pero algo paso... y ya no" dijo Natrolite retirándose como si tratara de evadir el tema

En la nave Peridot estaba muy preocupada por que pensaba que le iba a fallar a Diamante Amarillo; pero también estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo Lapislázuli

"Será que yo soy la que esta equivocada" se decía a sí misma Peridot meditando el asunto

* * *

Steven había pasado toda la semana observando el cielo esperando el regreso de Lapislázuli

"Steven es hora que entres; ya es muy tarde... de seguro que Lapis llegará mañana en la mañana" dijo Perla llevando al interior de la casa a Steven

"No sólo espera un momento, sólo cinco minutos... Por favor" dijo Steven saliendo de nuevo al corredor "Lapis... si me escuchas... quiero que sepas que te extraño y que quiero que vuelvas... Lapis... hise un dibujo de ti... de como te verías si fueras una gema de cristal también" dijo Steven con lágrimas en los ojos; a Perla y al resto de las Cristal Gems también se les salieron las lágrimas al oír al pobre Steve sufriendo

"No me gusta oír a Steven triste" dijo Amatista levantándose del sofá para ir a donde se encontraba Steven; en ese momento Steven levantó su mirada y pudo divisar una figura conocida

"LAPIS YA VIENE" grito desesperado Steven que de inmediato las Cristal Gems salieron corriendo de la casa para comprobar si era cierto

Lapis se precipitó y cayó a unos cuantos metros de la casa

"¡Lapis! ¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Steven preocupado

"Si... algo cansada.. pero bien" dijo Lapis mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Las gemas del planeta madre... vienen para acá... y ahora son más... Su misión es destruirlas a ustedes y a lo que se interponga en su camino" dijo Lapis a las Cristal Gems

"Mmm... tenemos que preparar a todos... Steven ya sabes que hacer" dijo Garnet a Steven quien de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería

"Alcalde Dewel... Este es un asunto de vida o muerte... deben evacuar la ciudad para antes del amanecer" dijo Steven con un tono serio por el teléfono

"Evacuar, a esta hora; son las nueve de la noche la mayoría esta durmiendo" respondió el Alcalde Dewel con un tono de somnoliento

"Qué le interesa más a usted... Su sueño o su pueblo" dijo Steven bastante serio

"Tienes razón Universe... evacuaremos de inmediato" dijo antes de cortar la llamada el alcalde Dewel

"Ya le avise al alcalde... dijo que empezarían a evacuar" dijo Steven a Garnet

"De acuerdo Gems es hora que nos preparemos para otra lucha... ¿podemos contar con tu ayuda Lapis?" Dijo Garnet a las gems

"Claro que pueden" respondió Lapis muy segura

"De acuerdo... recuerden si nos derrotan al menos sabremos que luchamos por el mundo al que escojimos proteger" dijo Garnet dándole ánimos al equipo

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue el tercer capítulo, lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero la próxima actualizaré antes aquí**

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **debo comentar que mi personaje favorito es Peridot (me cae tan bien) y mi fusión favorita es Sardonyx porque es muy graciosa**

 **bueno hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4: la batalla comienza

**Hola y como se los prometí... antes aquí**

 **Bueno no pude dejar un link del dibujo de mis gemsonas pero lo pueden hayar en devianart como Winzel14 ese es mi perfil ahí debe de estar**

 **bueno comenzamos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** la batalla comienza

"Gracias papá... Gracias mamá... se que les va a gustar la casa de Steven Universe" dijo Connie abrazando a sus padres mientras se dirigían hacia ciudad playa; pues Connie llevaba semanas rogándole a sus padres que fueran a la casa de Steven para que conocieran mejor a Steven y a las Cristal Gems pero en la ciudad playa ya estaba terminando de evacuar.

"Mmm... me pregunto porque salen tantos vehículos de la ciudad" dijo la Dra. Maheswaran a su familia

"Mmm... tal vez son vacacionistas que regresan a sus casas... después de todo hoy es domingo y ciudad playa es uno de los lugares de más interés turístico" dijo Connie dándole una razón a sus padres

"Puede que tengas razón" dijo el Sr. Maheswaran

Los Maheswaran entraron a la ciudad la cual estaba desértica; toda la noche pasaron evacuando

"Papá... mamá; hay que dejar el auto en este bulevar; de aquí hay que seguir a pie" dijo Connie bajándose del auto

"Qué extraño... porque no veo ni locales ni personas en la calle... todo se ve solitario" dijo la Dra. Maheswaran mientras caminaban por la playa en dirección a la casa de Steven

En la casa de la playa todavía estaban Greg y Steven

"Será mejor que te marchen... no te queda mucho tiempo" dijo Perla a Greg quien estaba terminando de cargar algunas cosas en su camioneta

"Perla yo no me quiero ir... no recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez... me necesitaron" dijo Steven sujetándose de la pierna de Perla

"Yo solo dije que Greg se podía ir... no dije nada sobre ti"

"¡QUE! Esperas a que deje a Steven con ustedes... te has vuelto loca" dijo Greg desesperado

"Steven puede ser de mucha ayuda; además tiene a León en caso de que las cosas se compliquen... y si eso pasa el León llevará a Steven directo en donde estés tu Greg" dijo Garnet tratando de calmar a Greg

En ese momento los Maheswaran llegaron a las cercanías de la casa de Steven

"Hola Steven" dijo Connie corriendo directo hacia Steven

"Connie ¿que haces aquí? Tienes que salir rápido de aquí" dijo Steven parando a Connie que en ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo proviniente del cielo

"Ya llegaron" dijo Lapis asustada

"¡QUE! ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO! Porque siempre pasa esto cuando vemos a los Universe" dijo la doctora Maheswaran que en ese momento Greg la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar rápidamente a la camioneta junto con su esposo

"No hay tiempo de explicar... solo sujetense" dijo Greg sentando a los Maheswaran

"Espere nuestra hija todavía sigue afuera" dijo desesperada la mamá de Connie

"Ella estará bien... esta con Steven" dijo Greg

"Eso es lo que más me preocupa" dijo la doctora

"Connie tus padres se van" dijo Amatista tomando el brazo de Connie

"No voy a abandonar a Steven" dijo Connie tomando la mano de Steven

La nave del planeta natal cada vez estaba más cerca de la tierra

"Steven... tengo miedo... pero no te abandonaré... estamos juntos en esto" dijo Connie tomando con más fuerza la mano de Steven lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran

"Es peligroso que te quedes" dijo Perla tratando de convencer a Connie de que se marchara

"Oye... y si tal vez nos logramos fusionar... Así serían menos los riesgos que correrías" dijo Steven empezando a bailar con Connie como la última vez lo cual dio como resultado a Stevonnie

"Un humano y una gema fusionados... y eso se puede... o al menos es permitido" dijo Lapis preocupada

"Lo creas o no esa fue la misma reacción que tuve al ver eso" dijo Perla la cual se puso en posición de batalla

"¿Aterrizamos en la bahía?" Pregunto Ámbar a Jasper para cerciorarse si sus cálculos eran los correctos

"No... esta vez no... la ultima vez que lo hicimos nos derrotaron... esta vez aterriza en el puerto" dijo Jasper a Ámbar quien pilotiaba la nave

"¿No estás ansiosa por derrotar a esas Cristal Gems?" Dijo Natrolite a Peridot quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el viaje

"Aja... si claro" dijo insegura Peridot; en ese momento se abrió la escotilla de la nave

"A la carga... por el planeta madre y por las Gems" dijo Ámbar saliendo de la nave; las Cristal Gems ya habían llegado al lugar en donde aterrizó la nave

"Cómo lo acordamos" dijo Jasper dándole una orden a Natrolite la cual empezó a cantar en un tono tan pasivo que hizo que las Cristal Gems bajarán sus armas

"Es tu turno Peridot" dijo Natrolite dándole la señal a Peridot

"Mmm... después de todo siempre me iban a matar" se dijo a sí misma Peridot liberando a un ejército de Robonoits

"No escuchen la voz de esa gema... tiene un efecto sirena que nos paraliza" dijo Garnet como pudo; las otras Cristal Gems como podían se cubrieron sus oídos

Perla, Amatista y Garnet como podían golpeaban a los robots que Peridot les mando y Lapis empezó a usar su poder de agua hasta reunir la necesaria para darle un fuertemente golpe a Natrolite, el cual dejo a Natrolite inconsciente

"Buen trabajo Lapis" dijo Perla sacando de nuevo su arma y partiendo unos Robots que se acercaban

"Ya las ayudó chicas" dijo Stevonnie la cual venía montada en la melena del León mientras traía la espada y el escudo de Rose

Ámbar saco su arma y se acercó al resto de las Cristal Gems para así combatirlas cuerpo a cuerpo

Jasper también se dirigió hacia donde estaba Garnet para conseguir una revancha

Ámbar se puso a pelear cara a cara contra Stevonnie lo que provocó que Connie se pusiera nerviosa e hizo que Stevonnie se destabilizara y se desfusionaran, lo cual le dio la ventaja a Ámbar de atacar a Steven

Peridot en ese momento se percató de la situación y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener a Ámbar la cual se abalanzó sobre ella para detenerla

"Qué haces... eso es traición" dijo Ámbar sacando su arma dispuesta a herir a Peridot

"Connie ¿estas bien?" Dijo Steven levantando a Connie y volviéndose a fusionar

"Qué pasa" dijo Jasper al recibir un mensaje en el intercomunicador

"Soy yo Diamante Amarillo... donde están... no importa trae esa pelea al campo de batalla de la Tierra pues ahí estoy con todo un batallón"

"Así será mi señora" dijo Jasper tomando un control que de inmediato abrió portales múltiples que transportaron a todas al campo de fresas o campo de batallas de las gemas

"Que paso" dijo Ámbar mirando que estaban en otro lugar pues estaba apunto de asecinar a Peridot

"Es hora de que esta batalla termine de una vez por todas" dijo Diamante amarillo con una risa macabra

* * *

 **Tan tan taaaan... pronto pronto el desenlace pero no el fin**

 **el fin no está nada cerca (créanme)**

 **hasta el próximo capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5: Duro desenlace

**Hola ha todos; aquí de regreso con el desenlace de esta primer batalla**

 **gracias a los que comentaron son de gran ayuda**

 **bueno comenzemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** El desenlace

"Ah... ayuda... por favor no me mates" dijo Peridot pidiéndole piedad a Ámbar quien estaba a punto de matarla

"Entonces rindele honor a Diamante Amarillo" dijo Ámbar acercando más su daga a Peridot pero en ese momento Peridot recapacito y recordó lo que Lapis le dijo

"Jamás!... nunca le rendiria honor a una mentirosa como Diamante Amarillo... larga vida a Las Cristal Gems y a él planeta Tierra" dijo Peridot golpeando en la cara a Ámbar la cual dejo libre

Peridot corrió en dirección a las Cristal Gems las cuales le hiban a atacar pero Stevonnie las detuvo y les contó lo que Peridot hizo por ella

"Sabes que si te nos unes no podrás volver al planeta madre" dijo Garnet a Peridot

"Lo se y estoy consiente se eso... ademas ya tengo orden de que me ejecuten por tres cosas: fallar en la misión, insulto a Diamante Amarillo y claro Traición al planeta madre... que más podría pedir" dijo Peridot sarcástica

"¿Ahora que haremos Diamante Amarillo?" Dijo Jaspe acercándose a su reina

"Continúa con lo que hacías... Ámbar ataca sin piedad... Natrolite aturde y destruye y Peridot... ¿donde esta Peridot?" Dijo Diamante Amarillo formulando un plan

"Peridot se unió a las Cristal Gems" dijo Ámbar delatando la traición de su compañera

"Bien ella lo quiso... no le tengan piedad" dijo Diamante Amarillo colocándose una armadura de diamante puro "y tropas; no ataquen hasta que de la orden sólo vamos a pulverizar a esas gemas"

Garnet se preparó para el ataque de Jaspe nuevamente la cual estaba más furiosa que nunca "creo que no entendiste lo que te dije la ultima vez" dijo Garnet tratando de molestar a Jaspe como si jugará con ella

Perla, Amatista y Lapis se prepararon para atacar a Ámbar pero Ámbar lograba esquivar todos los ataques

Mientras Stevonnie se acercaba a el otro territorio con tal de lograr alejar a las otras gemas pero se encontró cara a cara con Diamante Amarillo

"Vaya, vaya así que tu eres el Steven; eres más alto de lo que Jaspe me dijo pero no importa caerás igual" dijo Diamante Amarillo empuñando su espada en posición de ataque

"Bueno terminemos esto" dijo Stevonnie tomando la espada de Rose y gracias a las nuevas habilidades de Connie en el esgrima lograron ponerse casi al nivel de Diamante Amarillo

Natrolite vio que esta lucha no estaba llegando a ningún punto "que hacen que no lo ven están casi al mismo nivel todos" se dijo a sí misma "es hora de terminar esto" dijo finalmente sacando su arma la cual es un megáfono con el que empezó a crear una onda sonora que empezaba a destruir todo a su paso

"Qué hace" dijo Ámbar enojandose lo que le dio una ventaja a las Cristal Gems para atacarlo pues se había distraído

Amatista lo sujeto con su látigo y así Perla le podía atacar con facilidad pero Natrolite se percató que Ámbar estaba en peligro así que se dirigió para atacarlas

"¡Dejenlo!" Dijo Natrolite golpeando a Perla

Perla se levantó y tomó de nuevo su lanza dispuesta a atacar a Natrolite pero Ámbar se levantó de nuevo y defendió a Natrolite luchando como en un duelo de espadas contra Perla mientras Natrolite se encargaba de Amatista y Lapislázuli

Peridot sólo estaba ahí de pie en medio del campo de batalla petrificada no sabia como reaccionar hasta que se le ocurrió un plan un poco loco; accionó sus dedos helicóptero y se dirigió hacia la Guardería

En la Guardería empezó a abrir algunos contenedores donde todavía habían gemas de fundición (el experimento de fusión) "vengan no quieren fusionarse con una gema más grande" dijo Peridot tratando de llamar su atención las fusiones grandes empezaron a seguirla y Peridot se paró en el teletransportador esperando a que llegara la fusión monstruo y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella accionó el portal lo que la transportó a ella y la fusión al campo de batalla gema

"Ven, sígueme te llevare con una gema más grande" dijo Peridot nuevamente accionando sus hélices para así dirigirse en dirección a Diamante Amarillo

Paso justo al lado de donde Perla, Amatista y Lapis combatían a Ámbar y Natrolite "¿pero que está haciendo?" Dijo Perla quedándose parada con una mirada de curiosidad al igual que los otros

Luego paso por donde Garnet y igual tuvieron la misma reacción "ya estamos cerca" dijo Peridot viendo que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba el combate entre Diamante Amarillo y Steveonnie

Diamante Amarillo trataba de herir a Steveonnie pero Steveonnie al ser una fusión podía utilizar el escudo y la espada al mismo tiempo de manera casi perfecta lo cual hacia que fuera muy difícil derrotarlo

Diamante Amarillo finalmente logró cortar a Steveonnie "no te preocupes ya casi la debilitamos" se dijo a sí misma Steveonnie levantándose y tomando la espada de Rose nuevamente

Peridot ya se estaba acercando al lugar donde estaba Stevonnie cuando logró ver que Diamante Amarillo logró atravesar con su espada el costado de Stevonnie

Stevonnie cayó de rodillas llena de dolor lo que estaba provocando que se desfusionaran; Peridot en ese momento se lanzó en picada para así golpear a Diamante Amarillo

"Tú... TRAIDORA" dijo Diamante Amarillo tomando a Peridot del cuello con una mano y con la otra convocó otra espada

"Di tus últimas palabras" en ese momento Peridot sólo levantó la mirada y vio que la función monstruo se hiba a ir a otra dirección así que dijo "Hey... Aquí es"

La fusión monstruo se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba Diamante Amarillo pero ella ya había acabado con Peridot; la fusión tomó a Diamante Amarillo lo cual hizo que sus tropas y Jaspe, Natrolite y Ámbar se percatara de la situación

Varias gemas del escuadrón se acercaron para tratar de quitarle a la fusión su líder pero en cambio la fusión empezó a destruir esas gemas con mucha facilidad

En ese momento Stevonnie se desfusionó; Steven estaba bien pero Connie tenía la herida de la entrada de la espada

"Steven... me duele" dijo Connie entre sollozos

"No te preocupes Connie; yo estoy contigo" dijo Steven tomando con fuerza la mano de Connie

"Steven... tu saliva... tu saliva sanadora" dijo Connie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

"Pero... perdí esa habilidad" dijo Steven mientras se le salía una lágrima de su ojo pues odiaba ver a Connie sufriendo de ese modo

Steven se lamió la mano y la puso en el costado de Connie en el lugar donde estaba la herida; Connie al inicio se retorció al contacto de la mano de Steven pero Steven trato repetidas veces tratando de que sus poderes regresarán

"Es inútil" dijo llorando amargamente Steven porque no podía curar a Connie

"Vuelve a tratar... Steven... yo confío en ti" dijo Connie tomando la mano de Steven para darle confianza

Steven trato una ultima vez y esta vez la herida empezó cerrarse

Steven abrazo con fuerza a Connie y Connie le devolvió el abrazo

La fusión monstruo finalmente logró tomar con fuerza a Diamante Amarillo pues ya había podido eliminar a la mitad de su tropa y ahora hiba a terminar con Diamante Amarillo

"Ayuda... ah... aléjate de mí" grito Diamante Amarillo desesperada cuando de repente lo siguiente que vieron sus tropas fue como la fusión monstruo logró hacer que Diamante Amarillo liberará su forma física

En ese momento Ámbar atrapó la gema de Diamante Amarillo y se lo entrego a Jaspe para que se lo llevará a la nave junto con Natrolite

Ámbar logró terminar con la fusión monstruo y se dirigió con prisa a la nave para así partir en dirección al planeta gema

"STEVEN... estás bien" dijo preocupada Perla al ver a Steven en el suelo con Connie

"La gema de Peridot" dijo Steven levantándose y tomándola

"Por fin; finalmente la podremos meter en una burbuja" dijo Amatista alegre

"No... no la voy a meter en una burbuja... ella no se merece eso... creo que solo necesita charlar con nosotros" dijo Steven sujetando con cuidado la gema de Peridot

Las Cristal Gems junto con Steven, Connie y Lapis regresaron a la casa de la playa para descansar después de esa gran lucha

* * *

Diamante Amarillo ya había regenerado y estaba furiosa por su derrota

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Hematite impactado

"Si fue horrible; lo ultimo que vi fue como esa cosa me empezó a desmenbrar" dijo Diamante Amarillo horrorizada por lo ocurrido

"no puedo creer lo fuerte que es; es magnífico" dijo Hematite alegrandose pues su experimento de fusión parecía dar los resultados que esperaba

"Te alegras por eso... pudo... pudo asecinarme... no te importa"

"Claro que me importa; pero mi experimento pudo derrotarte; lo que significa que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba"

"Diamante Amarillo; ya regeneró" dijo Jaspe entrando en la habitación donde esta se encontraba junto con Hematite

"No puedo creer que ya fallo dos veces seguidas..." le grito Diamante Amarillo "regresen a la Tierra pero quédense orbitandola; vigilen a las Cristal Gems y no regresen aquí sin ellas ya sea vivas o muertas"

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y Peridot todavía no había regenerado

"Qué creen que hace ahí dentro... creen que se arrepintió" dijo Amatista tratando de matar el silencio que había en la casa

"Posiblemente" dijo Lapislázuli quien estaba sentada en el sofá y esta vez vestía el diseño de traje que Steven había confeccionado en su dibujo el cual era una falda un poco más corta de la que habitualmente usa y una blusa parecida a la anterior sólo que con una estrella en su frente

En ese momento la gema de Peridot se empezó a iluminar y esta libero su nueva forma física la cual era parecida a la anterior sólo que en vez de un rombo era una estrella

"Bien; ya lo pensé y me quedare, creo que será un nuevo comienzo para mí" dijo Peridot viendo que todos estaban en la misma sala

"Siiii... dos nuevas Cristal Gems" dijo Steven saltando de la alegría

Pero alguien no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso

* * *

 **Bueno este ha sido el capitulo más largo hasta ahora**

 **nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titula: Adaptándose a una nueva vida**

 **Hasta pronto**


	6. Chapter 6: adaptándose a una nueva vida

**Hola amigos como han estado espero que bien**

 **Bueno aquí estamos de regreso**

 **Espero que no les haya hecho mucho la espera. Comencemos**

* * *

 **capítulo 6:** Adaptándose a una nueva vida

"Todavía no hay dos nuevas Cristal Gems, Steven" dijo Perla deteniendo la celebración de Steven quien saltaba de alegría

"¿Porque no? Ya Lapis y Peridot son parte del equipo" dijo Steven señalando que ambas poseen estrellas en su uniforme

"Si... pero no podemos recibirlas todavía... Todavía no confiamos en ellas" dijo Perla mirando de reojo a ambas

"Pero nos ayudaron en la batalla contra Diamante Amarillo" dijo Steven rogándole a Perla que las dejará quedarse

"Bueno, bueno está bien... yo si confío en Lapis pero en Peridot casi no"

"Casi no confías en mí ¿porque?" Dijo Peridot decepcionada

"Trataste de... hacer eso que hacías en la guardería; sin mencionar que tu iniciaste esto en primer lugar; pues todo estaba bien antes de que tu mandaras tus tontos robonoits" dijo Perla enojandose

"Número uno; de yo haber querido hacer esos experimentos no hubiera venido a la Tierra; no era mi decisión... a mí... a mí me usaron" dijo Peridot escusandose

"¿Quien te uso?"

"Hematite... es una gema científico... muy inteligente... ella inicio el proyecto de las fusiones obligadas y otras cosas... yo no quería trabajar para Diamante Amarillo... me engañaron... yo... yo había hecho una especie de examen en el cual saque el mejor promedio... de seguro sólo buscaban una tonta gema joven" dijo Peridot recordando con pena lo sucedido en su vida

"¡Eres una gema joven! Espera ¿existen gemas jóvenes?" Dijo Steven emocionado

"Claro que existen gemas jóvenes, Steven, todas las gemas fuimos jóvenes una vez no tenemos años pero si edad... bueno de todos modos no podemos dejarte quedarte en el templo... tendrás que demostrarnos que cambiaste" dijo Perla acercándose a Garnet

Garnet, Perla y Amatista se unieron para decidir como Peridot podía demostrarles que ya había cambiado

"Uhhh de seguro que no va aceptar" dijo Amatista riéndose

"No no Amatista... no tratamos de traumarla sólo queremos que nos pruebe que podemos confiar en ella" dijo Perla deteniendo a Amatista la cual iba directo para decirle a Peridot su reto

Peridot puso cara de que rayos pasó, eso la empezó a preocupar acerca de su destino; mientras, Steven trataba de convencer a Lapis de que lo acompañará a un paseo por la playa como amigos de playa

"Suena genial Steven digo compañero de Playa" dijo Lapis entre risas mientras tomaba la mano de Steven y salían de la casa para dar un pequeño paseo por ciudad playa

Steven y Lapis fueron primero a el arcade del el cual se asombro al ver la nueva amiga de Steven

"Mira Lapis, no se que tipos de juegos te pueden gustar pero creo que tal vez te pueda gustar este" dijo Steven mientras señalaba una arcada de ice hockey (ya saben ese en el de dos jugadores uno en cada extremo; con un disco que cada uno de evitar que entre en su cancha... no se como se llamarán en verdad)

"O vaya... se ve divertido"

"Si es muy divertido" dijo Steven mientras llevaba a Lapis a un extremo para que empezara a jugar

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Lapis tomando el patín que le tocaba a ella

Empezaron con una partida amistosa pero después de unos cuantos goles se vieron en un empate

"Bien... el perdedor de esta ronda tendrá que invitar a un helado" dijo Steven con una risa malvada

"Bien ya veremos pues tu tendrás que pagar de todos modos pues yo no tengo dinero" dijo Lapis haciendo la misma expresión

"Tienes razón... Así que no falles para que esto sea justo" dijo Steven iniciando la séptima ronda

El disco empezó a chocar por todo el tablero y algunas personas que estaban en el arcade empezaron a animar a Steven y a Lapis

En ese momento el disco empezó a rebotar como loco en el tablero hasta que cayó en la cancha de Steven

"Qué! Eso fue suerte de principiante" dijo Steven riéndose

"Suerte para la próxima amigito será mejor que alistes tu mesada para un par de helados" dijo Lapis riéndose mientras los espectadores se retiraban

Steven salió junto con Lapis en dirección a la gran rosquilla cuando vieron a Peridot reparando unas losas de la acera

"¿que se supone que haces?" Dijo Lapis acercándose a Peridot

"Reparando mis desastres" dijo Peridot sin mirar a Lapis

"¿Eso fue lo que las chicas te pidieron que hicieras?" Pregunto Steven acercándose a Peridot

"Era esto o dejar que me ataran en un poste por unas semanas como castigo" dijo Peridot mientras seguía trabajando

"¿Sólo debes reparar esta acera o... Más?" dijo Lapis agachandose al mismo nivel de Peridot

"No todavía me falta reparar las cañerías que se habían dañado con el aterrizaje de la nave, reparar algunas partes del muelle, ya repare un par de techos... pero ya que; haga lo que haga las Cristal Gems no confiaran nunca en mí" dijo Peridot mientras se sentía algo decepcionada

"Continúa, no te distraigo" dijo Lapis alejándose y continuando en su camino junto con Steven en dirección a la gran rosquilla

Peridot se quedo sola "estoy sola..." empezó a pensar "no tengo familia ni amigos en este planeta y los únicos que podrían ser mis amigos no confían en mí... de que vale continuar si no hará ningún cambio en ellas"

En ese momento Peridot levantó la mirada al ver que alguien se acercaba, era Steven venía en dirección a ella junto con dos helados

"Descansa un momento... toma te traje uno, de seguro nunca habías probado un helado" dijo Steven entregándole un cono de vainilla el cual Peridot tomó

"Sabes que las gemas no necesitan comer" dijo Peridot sentadose a la orilla de la acera junto con Steven

"Si pero lo hacen de vez en cuando además quería charlar contigo un rato" dijo Steven haciendo que Peridot probará el helado a la cual le gusto

"¿Qué quieres? No deberías estar hablando conmigo"

"Quería hacerte saber que me encanta de que hayas decidido cambiar... y que me hayas salvado a mí y a Connie de esa gema Ámbar" dijo Steven mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ese día

"No hay de que... eso se lo debes a Lapis... si ella no me hubiera hecho entrar en razón es muy posible que no le hubieran podido ganar la batalla a Diamante Amarillo"

"No te preocupes si las chicas no te aceptan, yo haré que lo hagan"

"No no Steven... si yo no las puedo convencer es mejor que no te metas con tus nodrizas"

"¿Nodrizas?" Pregunto Steven algo confuso

"Si ya sabes son esas gemas que te cuidan desde que naces son como el concepto humano de..."

"Mamá" interrumpió Steven al entender a lo que se refería Peridot

"Si si eso... Mamá..."

"¿Tu tuviste una mamá?... digo nodriza" dijo Steven a Peridot para así averiguar uno de los tantos misterios de las Gemas

"Claro... Todas las Gemas tuvimos una... Perla, Lapislázuli, las dos que se quieren y Amatista... creo... la mía todavía vive... pero hace mucho que no hablo con ella" dijo Peridot levantándose de la acera dispuesta a continuar cuando pensó que ya era hora de tratar de convencer a las Gems para dejarla formar parte del grupo

Peridot se dirigió a la casa de la playa y Steven venía a pocos metros detrás de ella

Las Gems se sorprendieron al verla

"Ya termine de reparar la acera y los techos que me pidieron" dijo Peridot tratando de ponerse sería pues trataba de no llorar por lo que estaba a punto de decirles

"Bien... continúa con tus demás tareas" dijo Perla mientras regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo

"¿porque no confían en mí? Acaso yo les he mentido alguna vez... todo lo que he hecho se los he dicho... he hecho lo que me han pedido lo cual empiezo a pensar que solo lo hacen para... para beneficiarse, ese no es mi trabajo... si... si Rose Cuarzo aunque casi no sepa de ella; se que ella nunca le haría esto a una gema" dijo Peridot mientras empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

"No somos Rose... ademas no te pedimos que te nos unieras" dijo Perla empezando a desesperarse

"Entonces porque me dejaron regenerar... hubieran metido mi gema en una burbuja si no querían tenerme de vuelta..." dijo Peridot mientras seguía llorando

Steven estaba en la puerta asustado, las Gems también se empezaron a asustar por el comportamiento de Peridot

"pero saben que, no voy a luchar... si nunca van a confiar en mi no quiero seguir aquí... no quiero que me aten pero ya estoy cansada de trabajar bajo el sol... prefiero que metan mi gema en una burbuja antes de seguir aquí para que me rechazen" dijo por último cayendo de rodillas al frente de las Cristal Gems

Peridot empezó a llorar por lo que había dicho que en otras palabras prefería morir antes de seguir sufriendo

Steven estaba todavía más asustado y Garnet se acercó adonde estaba Peridot, Amatista abrazo a Perla pues no quería ver lo que hiba a hacer... Peridot sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal

"No Garnet... no lo hagas" suplico Steven mientras Garnet se acercaba

Garnet se agachó, y tocó el hombro de Peridot la cual solo suspiro al sentir que no la lastimó

"Lo que acabas de decir es muy cierto... no podemos hacerte esto si nunca confiamos en ti... yo te creo; de ser mentira nunca hubieras dicho nada de ese modo" dijo Garnet todavía con su mano derecha en el hombro de Peridot el cual término en un abrazo al cual también se íntegro Steven seguido por Amatista y de ultimo Perla

Lapis en ese momento entró a la casa y los vio abrasados a todos así que ella también se íntegro al gran sándwich familiar

Ya iban a terminar el adrazo cuando Peridot las volvió a jalar para otro abrazo

"No se separen... hace mucho que no me dan abrazos" dijo Peridot mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

"Entonces ahora somos Cristal Gems" dijo Lapis dudosa

"Si, ahora son Cristal Gems oficiales" dijo Perla alegre "pero..." miro a Peridot

"Pero que?"

"Todavía no terminaste de arreglar tus estropicios... no te preocupes nosotras te ayudamos... ya no estas sola" dijo Perla abrazando a Peridot la cual se lo agradeció con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy**

 **Les diré una curiosidad: este fic sólo hiba a ser de 5 capítulos pero luego lo decidí extender**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	7. Chapter 7: planes y sorpresas

**Hola a todos... casi se me olvida actualizar pero me recordó una amiga que lee el fic**

 **Ahora respodere la pregunta que me hizo un invita de que se denominó trubKO**

 **Bueno amigo yo soy una chica de 14 años; soy una persona muy seria y me gusta tomar las cosas en serio. Me gusta ser clara a la hora de escribir; soy muy madura para mi edad. Esa soy yo.**

 **Ahora sólo mando un saludo caluroso a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora**

 **Bueno comenzemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Planes y Sorpresas**

"He dicho que se marchen" dijo algo enojada Diamante Amarillo viendo que no se marchaban Jaspe y Natrolite

"Si señora... vamos Ámbar" dijo Natrolite tomando la mano de Ámbar el cual la soltó

"Luego te alcanzó" dijo Ámbar quedándose ahí de pie

"¿Ahora que quieres?" Dijo con sarcasmo Diamante Amarillo mirando a Ámbar

"Ya deja de fingir; ya se marcharon" dijo Ámbar en tono de risa "¿desde cuando piensas que necesitaba tú ayuda?"

"Ah no lo se... creo que solo quería ayudarte" dijo Diamante Amarillo en el mismo tono

"ayuda... yo no necesito ayuda, tenia todo bajo control"

"Pero cariño... era tu primera vez en otro planeta... en la Tierra y sabes lo que te he dicho sobre ese horrible planeta" dijo nerviosa Diamante Amarillo levantándose de su trono

"Si lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar... voy ha estar bien... ya no soy un bebé... no te tienes que preocupar" dijo Ámbar abrazando a Diamante amarillo la cual le devolvió el abrazo

"Cuídate mucho... no quiero perder a mi único hijo" dijo Diamante Amarillo besando la frente de Ámbar

Ámbar se marchó de el salón en ese momento Hematite entró al salón

"Hematite... ¿que quiere?" Dijo recuperando su postura Diamante Amarillo

"No se preocupe por Ámbar... esta diseñada para soportar cualquier cosa... no será un problema, él puede contra esas Cristal Gems" dijo con seguridad Hematite

"Lo se... pero con el paso del tiempo ya deje de verlo como un arma y lo empecé a ver como un hijo" dijo Diamante Amarillo sonrojandose

"Yo también" dijo en suspiros Hematite el cual se quedo callado después de decir eso

Diamante Amarillo sólo se le quedo viendo como con vergüenza ajena luego Hematite sólo se marchó algo apenado

"Porque tardaste tanto" dijo algo enojada Jaspe

"Ah por nada... ya sabes como es eso de ser un Gem de Élite... tu me entiendes" dijo con sarcasmo Ámbar mientras se subía en la nave

Jaspe ya se había acostumbrado a lo mucho que le gusta a ese par de gemas alardear de su condecoración de élite

"Bien... sera mejor que nos preparemos para partir" dijo Natrolite alistando los últimos cargamentos para así poder estar más abastecidos todo el tiempo que orbiten la Tierra

"Oye te faltó esta caja" dijo Jaspe indicándole a Natrolite una caja de acero reforzado que contenía unos misiles de largo alcance

"Oh... se ve pesada" dijo Natrolite al ver el tamaño de la caja "mmm... tal vez me puedas ayudar a cargarla"

"Hazlo tú sola... después de todo eres una gema de élite"

Natrolite se colocó detrás de la caja y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mover la caja pero era inútil, era muy grande como para que ella la moviera

"Ja... creo que es algo pesada"

"Vamos eres una gem tu puedes... demuestra de que estas hecha" dijo Jaspe cruzando los brazos mientras miraba todos los intentos fallidos de Natrolite

"Es inútil" dijo cansada Natrolite

"Entonces por que sigues tratando"

"Porque... es... mi deber" dijo finalmente rindiéndose

"Eres persistente; pero inútil, ¡eres una gema demasiado frágil!" Dijo Jaspe levantando la caja con facilidad

Finalmente la nave estaba lista para despegar

"Preparando coordenadas a la Tierra" dijo Ámbar programando la nave

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas de viaje les tomaría al menos otro par de horas en llegar y así iniciar la primera fase de vigilancia

Ámbar continuaba pilotando la nave mientras Jaspe estaba entrenando

"Ja ja... quieres más de estos golpes ¡he Garnet!" Dijo con furia Jaspe mientras golpeaba un saco de boxeo

Empezó a golpearlo con tanta irá que se rompió; Natrolite ya llevaba algo de tiempo mirando como Jaspe se desquitaba su ira con el pobre aparato

"Vaya... si golpeas de ese modo a Garnet de seguro no vivirá para contarlo" dijo Natrolite acercándose a Jaspe

"Esa es la idea... oye ¿porque no lo intentas?" Dijo Jaspe poniendo un nuevo saco de boxeo y acercando a Natrolite a este

"Ah... no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Natrolite tratando de tomar una posición de lucha

Natrolite golpe el saco pero igual que con la caja era muy difícil hacer que se moviera

"En una batalla de verdad tú serias al primero que hacen añicos" dijo Jaspe apartando a Natrolite

"No todas las gemas estamos hechas del mismo material"

"Eso que tiene que ver... he visto gemas más débiles hacer cosas mejores que esas; incluso las enanas"

Natrolite trataba de contener el coraje que tenia en su interior "¡yo no soy una gema así! ¡yo no nací para pelear!" Dijo enojada

"¡Entonces porque estas aquí!" Dijo en el mismo tono Jaspe

"¡Por Ámbar!"

Jaspe se quedo callada al oír la respuesta

"Yo... a mí no me gusta la guerra ni mucho menos, no sirvo para luchar, tengo demasiada piedad, pero entre en esto porque quería estar cerca de Ámbar, pero eso ya no importa porque lo voy a perder" dijo Natrolite mientras una lágrima pasaba por su mejilla

"¿A que te refieres con perde?" Dijo Jaspe parando de golpear el saco de boxeo

"Ámbar es una gema de guardería... una de las últimas en producirse; era un experimento.. un experimento que fracaso muchas veces pero este Ámbar resistió más; la gran batalla término y Diamante Amarillo se encargó de él... lo conocí, me enamore... y ahora lo perderé"

"¿y como sabes que lo perderás?"

"Porque Hematite... él lo creo... me lo dijo; me dijo que sólo le queda unos cuantos meses de resistencia y luego sólo se debilitará y morirá... Así que hice una promesa con Hematite de que yo ayudaría a recuperar la Tierra y él a cambio me regresara a Ámbar sólo que ya no me recordará" dijo Natrolite poniéndose a llorar desconsolada

"Y Ámbar lo sabe" pregunto Jaspe

"No y no debe saberlo" dijo Natrolite retirándose de el salón

Jaspe se quedo ahí de pie pensando en todo lo que ahora sabía y que podía usar esa información

* * *

En la Tierra; Steven gozaba de sus días junto con Lapis

"Steven... la llave inglesa" dijo Peridot quien estaba ayudando a reparar algunos barcos que todavía seguían destruidos junto con la ayuda de las Cristal Gems

"Claro; aquí está.. y como les decía; empecé a soñar sobre Lapis y Jaspe lo que me empezó a preocupar" dijo Steven quien estaba charlando con Lapis y Peridot sobre todo lo que había sucedido días atrás

"Pobre Steven; tenías pesadillas" dijo Lapis pelliscando la mejilla de Steven

"Listo este barco esta listo para zarpar" dijo Perla dando el ultimo toque al ultimo barco

En ese momento se acercó Yellow Tail (el papá de Cebolla) el cual les agradeció en su idioma; las Gems sólo asintienron en forma de respuesta; Cebolla que estaba parado a pocos metros de donde su papá estaba solo sonrió al ver que su papá había recuperado su barco y por un momento sintió que ya no tenía ningún enojo hacia Steven

Las Gems se dirigieron a el templo para que así Steven pudiese descansar

"Y crees que podrías enseñar un poco de robotica" pregunto Perla la cual estaba conversando con Peridot, después de tantas discusiones que habían tenido por fin ella y Peridot se llevaban bien

"Claro... no es tan difícil" dijo Peridot entrando a la casa "recuerdo cuando entre a la universidad de robotica gema; estaba tan emocionada, había pasado meses hasta años rogándole a mi nodriza que me inscribirá en esa... institución" dijo Peridot mientras recordaba las pocas cosas por las que todavía extrañaba su hogar

"Recuerdo la ultima vez que hable con mi nodriza, digo mamá; ella me dijo que me cuidará y esperaba verme pronto" dijo Peridot quien se sentó en el sofá entristecida

"Todos en algún momento extrañamos a nuestras nodrizas... en especial las gemas jóvenes" dijo Lapis abrazando a Peridot la cual se secó sus lágrimas

"Gracias Lapis, no se que haría sin ti... o casi lo olvido; Steven, no nos hibas a mostrar tu programa favorito" dijo Peridot levantándose energeticamente del sofá

Esa noche Steven junto con Lapis y Peridot estaban mirando una película hasta que Steven se quedo dormido

Lapis lo colocó en su cama para que así estuviera más cómodo

"Has sido un largo día; amigito" dijo Lapis con una sonrisa mientras le daba las buenas noches a Steven

Las Cristal Gems salieron del templo y se alegraron al ver que Steven ya dormía

"Hay algo importante que debemos discutir" dijo Perla llamando a todas para reunirse en la sala

Empezaron a discutir sobre el asunto de que pasaría si Diamante Amarillo se dirige hacia la Tierra por una revancha

"Tenemos que tener un plan de emergencia" dijo Lapis opinando en el asunto

"En primer lugar y única instancia debemos mantener a Steven a salvo" dijo Perla mirando con ternura a Steven quien estaba dormido

"Pero no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar una contienda reñida" dijo Peridot recordando que la ultima vez fue solo un ataque de advertencia

"Sobre que hablan; chicas" dijo Steven que se había despertado por el ruido que producía la discusión

"Steven no te queríamos despertar" dijo Lapis al ver a su amigito despierto

"Steven hay algo importante que debes saber" dijo Perla seriamente "hay una gran posibilidad de que Diamante Amarillo regrese en busca de revancha"

"Pero la detendremos" interrumpió Steven tratando de alentarlas

"No lo creo; esto no será como la última vez... es muy probable que esta vez venga mejor preparada" dijo Perla tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Steven

"Y que quieren que haga" dijo Steven, pues el también quería ser útil para el equipo

"Lo mejor es que empieces a entrenar" dijo Perla llevando de nuevo a Steven a su cama

"Pero mañana me veré con Connie"

"Ya no puedes volver a ver a Connie; es muy peligroso que ella se siga interponiendo en esto" dijo Perla entristeciendose pues ya sabia cual hiba a ser la respuesta de Steven

"Pero por qué; Connie y yo somos inseparables" dijo Steven pero no recibió respuesta, Perla sólo ignoro la opinión de Steven, ella no quería romperle el corazón o asustarlo por decirle todo lo que está a punto se suceder... o no

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **Antes les quiero comentar algo había decidido cambiarle el nombre a Diamante Amarillo por Yellow Diamond es lo mismo pero en inglés; es que así suena mejor**

 **El próximo capítulo será romántico**

 **Prometí romance... creo**

 **Les daré un pequeño Spoiler la pareja será (Yellow Diamond X uno de mis gemsonas)**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo jueves (todos los jueves actualizo)**


	8. Chapter 8: seamos más que socios

**Hola amigos como han estado espero que bien.**

 **Ha sido una semana muy larga llena de emoción en especial por la revelación de esos 26 o no se cuantos títulos de los nuevos episodios**

 **Me tienen tan intrigada en especial "hit to diamond" o algo así**

 **Este capítulo es algo poético para así capturar la esencia romántica (no me pase de la raya)**

 **Bien comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** seamos más que socios

Era de mañana y Steven todavía estaba confuso por lo que Perla le había dicho; no lograba comprender el porque de la situación

"Ya derrotamos a Yellow Diamond... ¿ahora que? No creo que haya más" se dijo a si mismo, en ese momento su teléfono sonó; era Connie y Steven contestó de todos modos

"¡Steven! Te diste cuenta" dijo Connie emocionada por el teléfono "hoy se estrenó la película de El Familiar poco Familiar; el libro tuvo tanto éxito que hicieron una película...¿quieres ir a verla conmigo?"

"Claro Connie te veo en el cine" dijo Steven pero cuando hiba a salir se topo con Perla lo que le hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior

Steven se sentía algo preocupado; el no quería decirle a Connie lo que Perla le había dicho eso lo tenia tenso hasta que llegó al cine

* * *

Yellow Diamond estaba aburrida, eran pocas las veces en las que todo estaba en calma, no habían reportes ni llamadas eso solo signicaba una cosa, todo estaba marchando bien

Cuando eso pasa ella se siente algo sola; así que decidió ir a un salón de entretenimiento

"La ultima palabra... White (diamante blanco) de nuevo dejo el temporizador activado" se dijo a sí misma, al final decido dejar el canal

"Qué tontería... ese torpe es sobrevalorado ni siquiera es así en la realidad" dijo mientras se quejaba del actor de la telenovela

"Sobrevalorado... yo creo que se pasa de guapo" dijo White Diamond entrando a la sala y sentándose a la par de su hermana "¿que haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba la ultima palabra" le dijo White a su hermana

"A.. ya sabes no hay nada que hacer... Así que decidí venir aquí a matar el tiempo"

"Mmmm... por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre; yo me encargo si aparece una situación" dijo White despachando a su hermana de la sala

Yellow Diamond hiba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topo de frente con Hematite

"Hematite... a... ¿hacía dónde se dirige?"

"Yellow Diamond; yo hiba a terminar de archivar unos papeles... ya sabe cuanto papeleo se hace con esos reportes y demás... pero ya termine"

"Mmm... tengo la tarde libre"

"Yo también" dijo Hematite nervioso al igual que Yellow Diamond "le gustaría... no se... ir a alguna parte... usted y yo"

"Claro... porque no"

Los dos salieron del castillo de las Diamantes para así dirigirse al centro de la ciudad gema

Hiba algo juntos pero no tanto; Yellow Diamond se había cambiado un poco la vestimenta para que así ninguna gema la pudiera reconocer al igual que Hematite

"Y... ¿adonde vamos?" Dijo Hematite todavía nervioso

"Ah... no lo se... que le parece el cine había oído que hay nuevos estrenos" dijo Yellow tomando la dirección hacia el cine

El camino era algo largo; la ciudad con el paso del tiempo se fue llenando de gemas lo que hizo que se ampliará mucho

Era una linda noche y las luces de los locales brillaban como neón; así que decidieron tomar el metro exterior gema

Un Metro que recorre la mayor parte de la ciudad dando una increíble vista a las modernas construcciones

El tren estaba algo lleno y solo habían justamente dos espacios vacíos juntos así que Yellow Diamond y Hematite se apresuraron a sentarse ahí antes de que otra gema tomará el lugar

Al sentarse el tren se empezó a llenar cada vez más, haciendo que todos quedarán algo apretados

Hematite nunca había estado tan cerca de Yellow Diamond, el había deseado toda su vida desde que la conoce poder estar con ella no importa como, pero eso es lo que siempre había deseado

El y ella cuando fue la gran guerra habían pasado mucho juntos, lo cual hizo que se creará en su interior una especie de sentimiento por el otro

El metro ya había llegado a la parada en donde Yellow Diamond y Hematite se bajaban

Cuando llegaron al cine para gemas habían centenares de películas; algunas muy largas de hasta un día entero y otras no eran tan interesantes como para ir a verlas

"Y... ¿cual quieres ver?" Dijo Yellow Diamond a Hematite

"O no; usted decida, yo veo cualquier cosa" dijo Hematite tratando de ser cortes

"Pero yo quiero que usted decida...porque usted nunca puede decidir" dijo Yellow Diamond mirando a los ojos a Hematite

Hematite se quedo hipnotizado por los brillantes ojos de su acompañante lo que hizo que se ruboriza levemente

-Cuando había sido la ultima vez que habíamos salido juntos; posiblemente unos cuantos meses después de la gran batalla gema- pensaba Hematite mirando todavía a Yellow Diamond hasta que ella lo hizo reaccionar

"Hola... Hematite... regresa" le estaba diciendo, se veía que ya se estaba desesperando

"Lo... lo siento... y cual vamos a ver" dijo Hematite confundido

"Creí que ya habías decidido... yo no se; no me interesa ver alguna de esas, ya vi la mitad de algunas" dijo Yellow Diamond

En ese momento Hematite recordó algo que le puede gustar a Yellow Diamond, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó de la mano y la dirigía a otro lugar "ven sígueme" le dijo tratando de guiarla

Cruzaron unas cuantas cuadras ciudad abajo para encontrarse con un edificio grande, uno de los más altos de la ciudad

Hematite entró y Yellow Diamond le siguió; ella se sorprendió al ver que el edificio en realidad era una especie de hotel de lujo, lo que hizo que empezara a dudar de lo que pronto hiba a pasar

Hematite se dirigió hacia el recepcionista el cual le entregó una especie de tarjeta

-oh no... que está pensando; no puede ser lo que yo pienso, resien nos acabamos de reunir de nuevo y ya está pensado en "eso"- pensaba Yellow Diamond dudosa sobre lo que Hematite traía entre manos

Hematite le indicó que debían subir en el ascensor; Yellow Diamond hiba dudosa todavía

"¿Para donde vamos?" Dijo Yellow Diamond tratando de averiguar el plan de Hematite

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Hematite marcando el botón del último piso del edificio; en el trayecto hiba los dos muy callados.

Al llegar al ultimo piso, Hematite abrió una puerta que dirigía a unas escaleras

Yellow Diamond lo siguió hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio; Yellow Diamond no podía creer en donde estaba, desde ahí podía admirar la belleza tecnológica del reino entero

"Te gusta" dijo Hematite recostadose a la cornisa del edificio para así tener una mejor vista

"Es... asombroso" dijo Yellow Diamond asombrada

Ella se acercó a Hematite, los dos se acurrucaron entre sí cuando Hematite se recordó de la otra parte de la sorpresa así que se dirigió a un interruptor eléctrico

"Prometeme que no me delataras" dijo Hematite tomando el interruptor

"Lo... prometo" dijo Yellow Diamond todavía dudosa cuando Hematite bajo el interruptor las luces de la ciudad entera se cortaron dejando al descubierto el hermoso cielo cósmico que los cubría

Yellow Diamond se quedo todavía más asombrada, no era la primera vez que veía el cielo nocturno despejado pero esta ocasion era especial; ella estaba con la gema con la que quería estar

Hematite se acercó a Yellow Diamond y la tomó de la mano para así dirigirla hacia una especie de colchón que tenia ahí

Hematite se acostó y le indicó a Yellow Diamond que hiciera lo mismo (no piensen nada malo)

"Así es más cómodo" dijo Hematite acercándose a Yellow Diamond; los dos se tomaron de la mano

Hematite sentía que habían mariposas en el estómago lo que hizo que se ruborizara intensamente

Yellow Diamond también sentía lo mismo que Hematite; en ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente cada vez más cerca del otro, podían sentir el calor del otro

Hematite se acercó lo suficiente como para que un solo movimiento bastará para besar a su compañera

Yellow Diamond sólo cerró sus ojos al sentir el rose de los labios de su acompañante, lo que término en un profundo beso

Ambos sentían que podían tocar las estrellas; ninguno quería terminar con el beso pero tenían que romperlo pues necesitaban respirar

Hematite estaba completamente sonrojado al igual que Yellow Diamond "lo lamento no quería faltarle el respeto" dijo Hematite avergonzado

Pero Yellow Diamond no le hizo caso y continuó besandolo "en serio quieres que volvamos"

"Nunca terminamos" dijo Hematite continuando con sus asuntos

La noche continuaba y pronto hiba a amanecer; ambos estaban muy cómodos el uno con él otro cuando de repente Hematite recordó que habían cortado la luz así que corrió a restaurarla

"Oh oh, ya es tarde... tus hermanas, si se dan cuenta me mataran" dijo Hematite viendo la hora

"No te preocupes yo me encargaré de que nadie sepa esto" dijo Yellow Diamond tomando de la mano a Hematite para así dirigirse al castillo diamante

Al llegar a el castillo la mayoría de gemas de turno ya se habían marchado lo que había dejado la entrada despejada

Hematite y Yellow Diamond entraron en silencio al castillo para así no llamar la atención de nadie

"Se relajaron" dijo White Diamond viendo que los dos pasaron al frente de ella lo que los dejo congelados en el pasillo

"White... ah si... ya me siento mejor" dijo Yellow Diamond tratando de burlar a su hermana

White sólo levantó una seja en señal de -no estoy de acuerdo pero esta bien- y se marchó de el pasillo

"Bueno será mejor que te vayas por tu lado y yo por el mio" dijo Hematite despidiéndose de Yellow Diamond pero este se detuvo al sentir que ella lo besaba rápidamente

"Te veo mañana" dijo Yellow Diamond guiñandole un ojo para así alejarse de él

Hematite se sentía totalmente realizado por fin volvería a estar con la gema a la que siempre había amado

Sólo deseaba con ansias volver a verla y estar en otro momento especial como el que acaban de pasar

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **Quiero decirles algo; estaba pensando hacer una pre-cuela de este fanfic que trate de la gran batalla gema y todo eso**

 **¿que les parece? Pero claro la publicaré cuando termine esta**

 **El próximo capítulo se titula: Fail and Love que en español en Fallar y Amar**

 **Hasta el próximo Jueves**


	9. Chapter 9: Fail and Love

**Hola a todos espero que hayan pasado bien la semana**

 **Les quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a todos los que siguen y han comentado en el fic; gracias por todo**

 **Y a los que leen y no se han perdido ni un solo cap un gran abrazote son muy especiales para mi**

 **Bien comencemos**

 **Capítulo 9:** Fail and Love

* * *

Steven estaba nervioso pues no sabia como decirle a Connie lo que Perla le había encargado de contar

"Connie... hay algo... importante... que debo decirte" dijo Steven tartamudeando del nervio mientras hacían la fila para conseguir las entradas para la película

"¿que es, Steven?" Dijo Connie; ella se veía tan emocionada que Steven al ver su rostro brillando de alegría se sintió tan apenado que no quería decirle lo que pasaba

"No... no era nada" dijo Steven tratando de evadir el tema

La fila comenzó a avanzar y lograron comprar los boletos para la película; Steven se quedo sentado en una de las bancas mientras esperaba a Connie que estaba comprando algunas palomitas de maíz para acompañar con la película

\- no puedo decirle; se sentiría tan mal después de que esta tan feliz... yo no la quiero decepcionar- pensaba Steven mirando como Connie rebosaba de alegría

Ella se acercó justo a tiempo pues ya era hora de ingresar a la sala de cine

Adentro Steven se sentía nervioso como podía decirle eso a Connie; tan nervioso que no estaba disfrutando al máximo la película

-la película-

"Lisa... quédate aquí es muy peligroso" dijo Arquimicarus (no se como se escribe pero ya que) tratando de detener a su dueña

"No... no te dejare ir solo... somos un equipo" dijo Lisa tratando de convencer a se mascota mítica

"No quiero que salgas lastimada; las cosas ya se pusieron muy feas" dijo Arquimicarus

"Pero si estamos juntos... Los problemas harán pequeños... somos inseparables y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar" dijo Lisa finalmente convenciendo a su compañero

Steven sintió como si la película le estuviese dando las respuestas de su problema; él y Connie son inseparables y nada ni nadie los podrá separar.

Al terminar la película Connie y Steven se dirigieron hacia la gran rosquilla

En la nave Homeworld, Natrolite estaba supervisado el comportamiento de las Cristal Gems pero ellas no habían salido del templo en todo el día y lo único que podía vigilar era a Steven pero no había nada importante que reportar

En ese momento empezó a entrar una llamada proviniente del planeta gema

"Hematite al habla; respondan nave operación captura"

"Capitana Jaspe esta entrando una llamada" dijo Natrolite llamando la atención de sus superiores

"General Hematite que sucede" dijo Jaspe respondiendo la llamada mientras la ponía en la pantalla grande donde todos la podían ver

"Yellow Diamond me pidió que les informará lo siguiente" dijo Hematite en un tono muy alegre "estuve viendo los videos de seguridad de las naves y máquinas que estuvieron presentes en alguna batalla actual con las Cristal Gems y pude notar un patrón importante; La Perla usa movimientos de baile como táctica de batalla, ataquenla por detrás; Esa Amatista es una gema de guardería no es del mejor de mis modelos pero ya que, solo deben despistarla y derribarla; la tal fusión Garnet es la fusión entre dos gemas llamadas Rubí y Zafiro, separenlas y traiganmelas yo me encargaré de dejarlas siempre juntas con la fundición de gemas; Lapislázuli se deja llevar por sus emociones y Peridot esa no sirve para pelear sólo huye así que anticipen su siguiente movimiento"

Todos en la nave estaban sorprendidos de ver a Hematite tan alegre lo normal es que siempre estuviese de mal humor o estresado "y... ¿porque tan alegre?" Dijo Natrolite tratando de averiguar su razón

"Ah... eso no importa; no les incumbe... bien espero que les sirva la información; no les dije nada del Steven ni del humano que le acompaña por que son solo humanos... cambio y fuera" dijo Hematite cortando la transmisión

"Bien regresen a sus puestos" dijo Jaspe saliendo de la sala de control para continuar con lo que hacía

"Y... como va la investigación Natrolite" dijo Ámbar acercándose a Natrolite

Natrolite se puso algo nerviosa al sentir de nuevo la presencia de Ámbar

"Oh todo va bien; la verdad es que no he visto mucha actividad de parte de las Cristal Gems"

"Envía un dron para estudiar su comportamiento más de cerca" dijo Ámbar alejándose de Natrolite pero Natrolite lo tomo del brazo

Ellas se quedo mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera pedirle algo hasta que sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla, en ese momento solo se puso de pie y abrazo con cariño a Ámbar mientras sólo suspiraba en su hombro

Ámbar se había quedado callado pero cuando se percató de que Natrolite estaba llorando la abrazo con ternura

Natrolite empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ámbar el cual lo acepto así que ella empezó a acercar a los labios de Ámbar pero Ámbar la detuvo

"¿que pasa?" Dijo Natrolite preocupada

"Detente" dijo Ámbar soltando a Natrolite y marchándose de la sala

Natrolite se quedo sola y empezó a sentir como en su corazón había una dura punzación que la estaba matando desde el interior, era el no poder estar con Ámbar y saber que pronto le perdería

En el planeta madre; Hematite había terminado la transmisión del mensaje a la nave de la operación captura así que se dirigió a la oficina de Yellow Diamond para entregarle los últimos informes

"Voy con Yellow Diamond, no necesito cita" dijo Hematite a la secretaria de Yellow Diamond la cual le dejo pasar

"Hola Yellow... ¿como estas?" Dijo con confianza

"Hola Hematite ¿que quieres"

"Sólo venía a entregarte los últimos informes: ya termine de revisar las tazas de mortalidad por cierto estables no han habido bajas en la semana, la salida de naves y drones es normal, el consumo de recursos es esta estable y el consumo de energía estaba estable ...hasta el corte de anoche" dijo Hematite en lo último haciendo una cara pícara lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran

"Y... ¿alguien sabe de el origen del corte?" Dijo Yellow Diamond preocupándose

"No... yo me encarge de cambiar el reporte le puse que fue una falla en el sistema de transformación"

Los dos se empezaron a reírse de manera nerviosa

"bien será mejor que te retires" dijo Yellow Diamond acercándose a Hematite para besarle pero en ese momento entro su secretaria

"Oohh.. perdón por interrumpir en sus asuntos" dijo la gema avergonzada

"No no... no pasa nada... yo ya me retiraba" dijo Hematite despidiéndose

La gema se acercó a Yellow Diamond para informarle que pronto se iba a iniciar una reunión importante

Mientras Hematite iba por el pasillo se percató de que nadie estuviese mirando y empezó a saltar de alegría "ooohh... jajaja... todo va de maravilla; mejor de lo que pensaba"

Steven se sentó en la arena de la playa al lado de Connie; los dos estaban degustando un delicioso helado

Steven estaba mirando a Connie mientras ella hablaba acerca de lo mucho que le gusto la película

"Oye Connie" dijo Steven interrumpiendo a Connie

"Ah... si Steven" dijo ella prestandole atención

"Connie... verás yo tengo que decirte algo..." dijo Steven mientras empezaba a sudar de los nervios

"Y... que cosa es"

"Verás... Perla me... me dijo que... que te dijera que... ¡Qué es esa COSA!" dijo Steven exaltandose al ver un pequeño robot tratando de entrar a la casa de la playa por el techo

En ese momento Connie y Steven empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa de la playa mientras trataban de llamar la atención de las Cristal Gems pero ellas parecían no escucharlos

Steven entoces convocó su escudo y este impacto al pequeño robot

En ese momento Connie sujeto al pequeño robot mientras Steven entraba a la casa para advertir a las Gems

"Rápido chicas salgan" dijo Steven alterado

Amatista y Peridot salieron de inmediato para toparse con el rodot que estaba a punto de herir a Connie con una aguja que sacaba por lo que Peridot accionó su láser destruyendo al robot

"Ahh ¿que era eso?" Dijo Amatista exaltada

"Un dron; nos estaban espiando... no deben estar lejos" dijo Peridot mientras recogía los restos del dron

"Steven! Connie! ¿están bien? Estábamos tratando de formular un plan de ataque... espera; Steven ¿porqué Connie sigue contigo? No le has dicho lo que te dije" dijo Perla angustiada

"Perla...yo le iba a decir" dijo Steven todavía asustado

"Decirme que Steven ¿es lo que has tratado de decirme?" Dijo Connie poniéndose preocupada

"¡Connie ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos! Las cosas ya se pusieron muy peligrosas; lo que acaba de suceder es una de ellas y yo... yo no quiero que nada malo te suceda... no me lo perdonaría... tus padres no me lo perdonarian... tu no me perdonarás si algo muy malo te sucede... en la batalla con Yellow Diamond casi mueres... casi te pierdo... no quiero que suceda por que te quiero..." dijo Steven entre llantos y suspiros llenos de pena

"Steven... lo se... se que todo esto es muy peligroso... pero estamos juntos en esto... somos un equipo... somos Stevonnie" dijo Connie tratando de alentar a Steven

"Pero Perla dijo..."

"No importa... crees que mis padre no me castigaron por un mes y me prohibieron volver a verte... lo que trato de decir es que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar" dijo Connie abrazando con fuerza a Steven

En ese momento la gema de Steven empezó y un brillante destello lo cubrió a Connie y a él para luego mostrar que se habían fusionado

"Ah pero como?" Dijo Stevonnie confundida "se supone que solo puedes fusionarte con un baile"

"No necesariamente; el baile sólo se necesita para coordinar a cada ser pero cuando el deseo y el sentimiento es mutuo es casi instantánea la fusión" dijo Garnet sacándolos de la duda

Más tarde ese mismo día Peridot estaba tratando de reparar el dron para poder extraer la información que este obtuvo mientras Connie y Steven que ya se habían desfusionado comían malvavisco

"Perfecto lo que nos faltaba" dijo Peridot empezando a enojarse

"¿que sucede?" Dijo Lapis que estaba viendo un programa de televisión con Amatista

"El dron; fue expulsado de una nave gema que esta orbitando en este momento la Tierra; posiblemente deben saber lo que estamos haciendo en este preciso instante o al menos lo que ustedes están viendo" dijo Peridot lo que provocó que Lapis apagará el televisor

"Y ahora ¿que crees que hagan?"

"No se... pero creo que puedo reconfigurar la programación del dron para que en vez de enviar una señal de imagen nos envíe una señal a nosotras" dijo Peridot mientras trataba de encontrar un cable especial en el dron

Al encontrarlo corrió directamente al televisor conectándolo por la parte posterior de este

"Funciona... funciona" dijo Peridot mientras cambiaba los canales hasta que se fue la señal y empezó a entrar una audio seguido por un video

"Rayos esta cosa no funciona" se veía a Natrolite en la pantalla del televisor

Las demás Cristal Gems junto con Steven y Connie se acercaron para ver

"Ya deja eso... de seguro ese dron ya fue destruido; ya sabes como son esas Cristal tontas" dijo Ámbar que estaba hablando con Natrolite

"Bien ya tengo conexión; ahora voy a hackear el sistema de seguridad" dijo Peridot mientras con una mano desplegaba una pantalla y con la otra tomaba al dron

De inmediato un montón de códigos binarios se empezaron a ver en su pantalla desactivado los sistemas de seguridad de la nave lo que permitía que desde ahí pudiera reconfigurar algunas cosas

Empezó probando con algo sencillo desactivado un motor lo que produjo que la nave se torciera un poco

"¿Qué sucede? ¿que fue eso?" Dijo Natrolite asustada apesar de que la inclinación fue leve

"De seguro no fue nada" dijo Ámbar mientras continuando con la recuperación del sistema

"Ups casi me descubren... debo tener más cuidado" dijo Peridot mientras continuaba su trabajo

"¿que se supone que haces?" Dijo Perla que estaba sospechando

"Trataré de dejar su nave indefensa y defectuosa para que así cuando piensen atacar sea fácil derribarles; cuando termine no notarán que me conecte a su nave" dijo Peridot calmando a Perla

Empezó a desactivar la configuración inicial de naves de escape, armas y drones para así finalmente desconectarse de la nave sin dejar un solo rastro

"Bien esta listo... al menos ya son tres menos en este juego" dijo Peridot celebrando su éxito

Connie en ese momento reviso la hora y noto que ya se hacía tarde así que le pidió a Steven si podían usar al león para llegar rápido a su casa lo cual Steven acepto

"Estas segura que eso basta para detenerles" dijo Perla a Peridot

"Pues no pero al menos nos dará tiempo de pensar en un mejor plan y prepararnos para una batalla mayor" dijo Peridot mientras se encargaba de destruir al Dron.

* * *

 **Bien es todo por ahora**

 **La verdad es que no se como ponerle de titulo al siguiente capítulo pero luego pensare en uno**

 **Solo un pequeñito spoiler para el siguiente capítulo ya habrán pasado unas cuantas semanas desde estos acontecimientos**

 **Nos vemos el próximo jueves**


	10. Chapter 10: duro impacto

**Hola... perdón por la tardanza pero es que estaba algo ocupada**

 **La verdad es que esta semana se mejoro con la anunciación de los nuevos capítulos de Steven que comienzan el 10 de este mes... que emoción**

 **Bien... comencemos**

 **Capítulo 10:** Duro impacto

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde los acontecimientos anteriores y en Ciudad Playa no habían muchas novedades a excepción de intensivos entrenamiento para Steven, Connie y para Peridot ya que sus habilidades para la lucha eran algo escasas

"Esto es ridículo" dijo Peridot mientras trataba de tomar la postura que Perla le había pedido

Detrás de ella estaban Steven y Connie riéndose de Peridot desde hace un buen rato

"Ya te lo dije la clave está en tu postura, trata de no encorvarte mucho" dijo Perla enderezando a Peridot

"Ja ja... me haces cosquillas"

"Ya deja de moverte, así no puedo trabajar" dijo Perla empezando a desesperarse "eres como un bebé"

"Ya ya... ya me calmo... solo no me digas bebé" dijo Peridot tratando de tomar la postura

"Ahora mírame fijamente" dijo Perla mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Empezaron a realizar el combate con pasos fáciles pero Perla empezó a aumentar la intensidad de dificultad mientras continuaban a lo que Peridot debía esforzarse más

Steven y Connie observaban detenidamente cada paso esperando a que alguna de las dos fallara

"Vamos tú puedes Peridot" dijo Lapis que estaba ahí también al igual que Amatista

"Yo sigo al que gane" dijo Amatista "oigan quien quiere apostar; yo apuesto a que Perla le dará otra paliza a Peridot"

"Mmm... yo creo que esta vez Peridot gana" dijo Lapis

"Vamos Peridot tu puedes" dijo Connie apoyando a Peridot pues le recordaba lo mucho que le costaba al inicio

"Vamos Peri Vamos Perla ustedes pueden" dijo Steven que estaba apoyando a las dos

"Steven no puedes apoyar a dos... solo uno podrá ganar" dijo Connie

"Pero que tal si empatan" dijo Steven dejando a Connie pensando la respuesta

"Claro que no hay empate en un combate o ganas o pierdes" dijo Perla que estaba escuchando su conversación sin dejar de prestar atención al duelo

En ese momento Peridot empezó a retroceder sintiendo que su derrota estaba cerca pero recordó que esta sería la sexta derrota y no quería decepcionar a los que la estaban apoyando

Así que se abalanzó sobre Perla con movimientos rápidos hasta hacer que ella se tropezara y cayera

"Lo vez Steven nunca hay ni habrá empate en una pelea" dijo Perla levantándose del suelo "buen trabajo es todo por hoy"

Todos se dirigieron al portal de regreso al templo para darse cuenta que Garnet todavía no había regresado

"¿que raro por lo normal siempre esta aquí cuando volvemos?" Dijo Amatista "ah ya que!" Dijo entrando en su habitación

En ese momento el portal sonó

"Garnet ¿donde habías estado?" Pregunto Steven emocionado por verla

"Steven... ¿como les fue hoy en el entrenamiento?" Dijo Garnet a los demás

"Logre superar mi record" dijo Connie emocionada

Las gems y Connie se acercaron al lado de la casa de la playa pero Steven empezó a notar como si Garnet tratara de esconder algo

"¿que sucede Garnet?" Preguntó algo preocupado Steven

Garnet sólo se quedo parada como si pensara su respuesta "no sucede nada... por ahora"

"¿que no sucede por ahora?" Dijo empezando a preocuparse más Steven al igual que el resto de las Gems y Connie

"Mmm... verán; he visto que en muy pronto las cosas se pondrán muy feas; Muchas gemas saldrán lastimadas pero no estoy muy segura de cuales o..."

"O que?" Dijo Connie en un estado súbito

En ese momento Amatista salió corriendo de su cuarto lo que asustó a los otros

"titila! No se que significa" dijo Amatista mientras llevaba en sus manos al Dron que estaba completamente roto a excepción de una pequeñita luz que empezó a titilar de la nada

"O no" dijo Peridot pues ella si sabía que significaba

"¿Qué cosa?'" Dijo Connie todavía más nerviosa

"Ya vienen para acá" dijo nada más

En ese momento el televisor empezó a encenderse y apagarce sólo y el piso empezó a vibrar

Las Cristal Gems al igual que Steven y Connie salieron de la casa y vieron como en el cielo una nave se partía en dos

Uno de los pedazos se perdió en el horizonte y el otro cayó a pocos metros en una zona despoblada

"¿que fue eso?" Dijo Perla completamente asustada

"Rápido hay que buscar el otro pedazo de la nave" dijo Garnet corriendo en dirección al lugar

En el camino se hayaron con muchas personas en estado de shock por lo sucedido

"Todo va ha estar bien" dijo Lars a Sadie tratando de calmarla "Steven ¿que fue eso?"

"No lo sé" dijo Steven que hiba con las chicas corriendo para ese lugar

Al llegar habían pedazos de la nave por todas partes dejando un rastro y al final había una cápsula

"Atrás" dijo Perla colocando a sus espaldas a Steven y Connie mientras convocaba su arma

En ese momento la escotilla de la cápsula empezó a abrirse y de ella un débil mano tratando de levantarse

Las Cristal Gems estaban listas para atacar cuando cayó al suelo totalmente herida Natrolite

"Tú... atrapenla!" Dijo Amatista tratando de atarla con el látigo pero Natrolite se movió a tiempo

"No... esperen..." dijo Natrolite mientras trataba de pararse

Ella convocó su arma y con una onda sonora hizo que las Cristal Gems quedarán aturdidas mientras ella escapaba

Empezaron a perseguirla hasta llegar a la carretera más cercana

"Esperen! Detenganse!" Dijo Garnet ordenandole al grupo

Cuando Natrolite empezó a cruzar la carretera no se percató que un camión estaba a punto de atropellarle dejándola inconsiente

"Ohhh... mmm" se despertó Natrolite en medio de un desierto atada con una mordaza y las Cristal Gems a su alrededor

"Será mejor que no intentes nada" dijo Perla que estaba observándola fijamente "tienes suerte de que no aprovechamos para destruir tu gema

"Mnmnm" trataba de decir algo Natrolite pero no podía

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo Amatista "espera un minuto no puedes hablar porque si lo haces podrías cantar y tratar de ponernos en una hipnosis"

"Pero necesitamos saber información" dijo Peridot dando una razón

"Bien le quitaremos la mordaza" dijo Garnet "pero si tratas de hipnotizarnos no podrás vivir más terrible y horrible gema" dijo quitandole la mordaza a Natrolite

"Está bien lo de terrible; pero no soy horrible... trataba de decirles de porque me trajeron aquí... a este horrible y caluroso desierto"

"Es el único lugar en donde no hay nada que puedas usar para lastimarnos además aquí no hay nada más además de nosotros" dijo Garnet que estaba enojada al igual que el resto

"Oh ya veo pero puedo hipnotzarlas y pedirles que se entierren hasta el cuello"

Las Cristal Gems se cubrieron los oídos por precaución

"No lo haré; lo juro"

"Bien... entonces procedamos; nosotras no rompimos tu gemas porque hibamos a juzgarte de la manera tradicional" empezó a decir Perla "según la ley establecida para el fin de la Gran Batalla Gema; toda Gema proviniente de otro planeta que no sea una Cristal Gem puede ser ejecutada inmediatamente si es consentido por la líder, la cual por ahora es Garnet; y se declara su culpabilidad ¿como te declaras ante esto?"

"Culpable; no podría decir inocente si me atraparon en medio del crimen" dijo Natrolite bajando la mirada

"Bien; entonces cual es tu veredicto Garnet" dijo Perla preparándose para decapitar a Natrolite

"Espera; quiero que ella se explique" dijo Garnet deteniendo a Perla "habla ¿porque viniste a la Tierra?"

"Para reparar la guardería" dijo Natrolite todavía mirando al suelo

"He dicho ¿porque viniste a la Tierra?"

"Para destruir a las Cristal Gems"

"¿Para que has venido?"

"Para darle fin a la humanidad"

"¿Para que viniste? Si ni tu te crees lo que estás diciendo"

Natrolite miro fijamente a los ojos a Garnet y soltó todo en un gran y amargo suspiro "porque no tenía opción era esto o perder lo único que me queda... Ámbar"

"Y ahora que harás... sabes que estamos en todo el derecho de ejecutarte" continuo diciendo Garnet

"No lo sé... pero prefiero no continuar en un mundo donde Ámbar y yo no podamos estar juntas"

Garnet le ordenó a las demás para que se reunieran

"No podemos confiar en ella... trabaja para Yellow Diamond" dijo Perla

"No tenemos que pedirle que se nos una; ella no lo hará aunque pierda su vida" empezó a decir Garnet "ella no va ha aliarse a nadie más que no sea la gema que ama; es una gema perdidamente enamorada"

"Y de que nos ayuda una gema así" dijo Amatista mientras vigilaba a Natrolite

"De nada es como un parásito que busca a su huésped" dijo Peridot

"Claro que no" dijo Garnet "la podemos usar en nuestra contra o nuestro pro; sólo necesitamos convencerla"

Las Cristal Gems se miraron para en signo de acuerdo

"Bien estarás viva por ahora; o al menos hasta encontrar a las otras gemas que venían contigo" dijo Garnet como su veredicto final

* * *

En un bosque tropical había caído la otra parte al igual que la cápsula en donde hiban Jaspe y Ámbar

"Ah.. que fue lo que sucedió" dijo Ámbar levantándose mientras quitaba algunos escombros de encima de el

"Por qué pasó eso!" Dijo Jaspe enojada

"Ni idea pero por alguna razón los sistemas de la nave de explotación estaban saboteados; tendré que descubrír su origen... pero antes necesitamos enviar un mensaje al planeta gema" dijo Ámbar mientras sacaba un pequeño intercomunicador

Jaspe se sentó en una roca mientras observaba como Ámbar trataba fe contactar a la nave que dejaron arriba para que desde ahí enviarán una señal de auxilio

\- rayos como odio este planeta ya nos habíamos largado y teníamos que regresar a este absurdo problemas bueno al menos ahora no estoy fusionada con esa tonta de Lapis - pensaba Jaspe

"Bueno logre enviar el mensaje a la nave ahora solo debe ser recibido por Yellow Diamond" dijo Ámbar sentándose al frente de Jaspe

"Y como estas tan seguro de que Yellow Diamond va ha recibir el mensaje tan pronto" dijo Jaspe aunque ya ella sabía cual era la razón de la seguridad de Ámbar

"Pues tu ya sabes como es ella con sus gemas de élite" dijo Ámbar con unos tonos de sarcasmo

"Oh claro se me había olvidado que usted es una gema de élite pero claro; como Yellow Diamond no iría a atender la urgente llamada de su mejor soldado" empezó a decir Jaspe con sarcasmo "si, es que tú eres una gema muy importante para ella cierto o acaso le escondes algo más a tu capitana"

Jaspe saber había puesto de pie al igual que Ámbar

Ámbar le miro directamente a los ojos "yo no escondo nada Capitana"

"Claro... y le dijiste a tu querida niñera que te trajera tu manita; gema Marimacha" dijo Jaspe ofendiendo a Ámbar

"No hables así de mi ni de Yellow Diamond" dijo Ámbar enojado

"Bien de acuerdo... solo dilo y ya; es verdad que Yellow Diamond es tu nodriza"

"Si; si lo es... ¡que eso te molesta!"

"No... pero mi pregunta es... ¿acaso tu sabes porque eres su hijo?"

"si tanto quieres saber... ella me dijo que hace mucho yo nací en el planeta gema y como yo soy una gema diferente a las demás me adoptó" dijo Ámbar calmandose

"Mmm... comprendo... veo que ella no te dijo un detalle muy importante" dijo Jaspe mientras contenía su risa

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Ámbar asustado

"Uh no se... tal vez el gran detalle de que tu eres una... Gema de guardería"

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Ámbar como si todo su mundo hubiese caído en mil pedazos

* * *

En la casa de la playa

Steven estaba jugando un video juego mientras esperaban que las Cristal Gems regresarán

"No.. ¿tienes miedo?" Pregunto Connie algo nerviosa

"Nop... ni un poquito... y tú" dijo Steven seguro

"Yo si... es que me preocupa que algo salga del portal" dijo Connie mirando el portal "además si esas gemas están sueltas no quiero que vengan aquí y nos maten"

Steven tomó la mano de Connie "no te preocupes Connie yo estoy contigo"

En eso el portal sonó y Steven y Connie corrieron a esconderse detrás de la cama pero luego notaron que solo era Peridot

"¿que sucedió?" Pregunto Peridot al ver a los dos escondidos

"Creímos que eras una de esas Gemas" dijo Steven saliendo del escondite

"No te preocupes sólo vengo por otras cadenas... no vamos a eliminar a esa gema aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo" dijo Peridot entrando a su habitación

"¿Van a traer a Natrolite aquí?" Pregunto Connie preocupada

"Si pero tu vas a estar en tu casa segura y Steven en la habitación de su madre además nosotras la vamos a vigilar" dijo Peridot saliendo con las cadenas y teletransportandose en el portal

"¿Y ahora si tienes miedo?" Pregunto Connie a Steven

"Sólo un poquito"

El portal se volvió a activar mostrando a Lapis esta vez

"Steven a tu habitación; vamos Connie te iré a dejar a tu casa" dijo Lapis tomando a Connie mientras desplegaba sus alas

"¡Mañana hablamos Steven!" Dijo Connie mientras se alejaban

Steven activo la puerta del templo justo en el momento que el resto de Cristal Gems llegaron

"¡Steven! A la habitación" le exigió Garnet

Steven entró rápido a la habitación; se había quedado solo dentro de la gran habitación de su madre

"Quiero una cama" dijo Steven la cual apareció de inmediato

Steven se acostó y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir

Mientras ahí afuera las Cristal Gems tenían más que custodiada a Natrolite

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy**

 **Oficialmente este es el capítulo más largo que escribo hasta ahora**

 **2275 palabras**

 **Es que estaba muy pero muy emocionada**

 **Espero que les haya encantado**

 **Verán les contaré algo**

 **No estoy muy segura puede que llegan a ser más o menos 15 capítulos**

 **Pero antes otra información muy importante**

 **Recuerdan que mencione una**

 **pre-cuela pues verán ya la estoy escribiendo pero la fecha de publicación será la última semana de noviembre**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima**


End file.
